Lust, Confusion and Love
by over it
Summary: well this is my first fanfic, of course it's an emshal piece slash i figured i had read too much and thought it was time for me to attempt some. Shalimar is in lust, Emma is confused... please read and review Disclaimer:Dont own the characters sadly
1. Chapter 1

Wow what a sight she is first thing in the morning the blonde feral thought as she observed the sleepy red head making a mug of coffee. One of the first things the red head did in the morning was head straight for the coffee, it was always her way of waking up, and without it she was like a bear with a sore head. Shalimar continued to observe the psionic's rather ungraceful movements about the kitchen, never quite being able to get enough of her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Emma asked her daydreaming friend.

"Uh of course not," Shalimar quickly replied snapping out of her reverie, as she made space on the love-seat beside her.

"So it seems we have the day to ourselves, Adam and the guys are on another mission,"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do?" Shalimar asked casually, hoping that Emma would want to do something with her.

"Well I was thinking of spending the day just pampering myself if you would like to join me?" The psionic asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to have a shower first though I'm all sweaty from my work out," Shalimar stated.

"Ok sweetie, come by my room when you're finished," Emma beamed; a beautiful smile lit her face causing Shal's heart to skip a beat.

The feral knocked on the psionic's door loud enough for her to hear. Waiting for a response which she got by way of a "Come in," shouted from the other side by Emma. Shal stepped into the room and took in the sight before her; Emma was sat on her bed with her bare back to her as she pulled on a pair of comfy sweat pants. Shalimar stood rooted to the spot, mesmerised by the gorgeous sight before her eyes, which had turned a golden feral briefly with pure lust.

"Could you grab my black tank top from the chair please?" The younger woman asked oblivious to what she was doing to the feral behind her.

"Uh sure no problem," Shalimar replied trying to peel her eyes away from her friends back. Quickly Shalimar handed over the garment, all the while trying not to stare at the younger woman's perfect breasts which were now in front of her.

"Thanks," Emma smiled warmly at her friend before pulling the top over her head, now covering the breasts that Shalimar had been staring at.

"What's first Miss Girly girl?" Shal teased lightly.

"Well how does a manicure and pedicure sound?" Emma answered, giving Shal a playful nudge, before she set about preparing the necessary equipment. Emma had received her manicure and pedicure and was now returning the compliment; however when she reached her feet the feral began to giggle girlishly.

"Miss Fox your not ticklish are you?" Emma grinned mischievously, deliberately running her nail down the length of the older woman's sole, causing her to wriggle frantically as her giggles turned into full scale squeals. Emma also began to laugh, finding the older woman's squealing hilarious. However this wasn't to last long as the feral quickly escaped the psionic's hold and was now straddling her, hands at the ready to begin her revenge.

"Don't you dare Shalimar," Emma warned unable to pull it off sincerely.

"Oh but I do dare," Shalimar grinned down into her friend's beautiful blue orbs, momentarily lost in them before her fingers quickly roamed up and down the woman's sides, finally settling at her ribs where she was most ticklish. As quickly as she had started, Shalimar stopped and resumed just gazing down into the pools below her.

As if by instinct, her head lowered slowly, so slowly it seemed as if time had slowed especially for them. After almost an eternity their lips met, softly, testing the waters. Shalimar needn't have worried as Emma quickly responded, lifting her head from the bed so as to make the kiss deeper, pressing their mouths totally together. Shalimar nipped at Emma's lips lustfully, loving the feel of the younger woman's mouth as well as the taste, unable to get enough. It wasn't long before Shalimar was pressing for more, as her tongue sought entrance to Emma's mouth, which Emma granted. Their tongues crashing together like waves, as they got used to each others mouth, exploring deeply, before returning to each others, dancing elegantly.

Both women parted, both completely breathless, their pulses racing. Shalimar pulled back gazing down into the now confused blue eyes, unable to bear the tense situation a moment longer she made a quick dart for the door, running out in lightening speed, accomplished by her feral DNA. Emma meanwhile was left lying on her bed confused at what had just happened and trying to steady her breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was that all about? Emma pondered as she lay on her bed. It had been a while now since Shalimar had fled from her room and Emma was worried for her friend, she had honestly never suspected that the feral may be gay, ok so she was very tactile with her, but wasn't that just Shalimar and her feline side? Wasn't Shalimar tactile with the others? As Emma thought about it, the more it became a little clearer, she had felt Shalimar's happiness when they were together and she has also detected another powerful emotion, one she had dismissed. Love. Emma had thought it was only the love that was between best friends or sisters, never had it crossed her mind that Shalimar may be slightly attracted to her. Neither had the thought that she may actually be attracted to women had ever crossed her mind, yet that kiss had set something off inside of her, something unexplainable, yet something so powerful and amazing she wanted more.

Emma slowly walked towards the older woman's room, figuring that is where she would be hiding. As she approached she realised that she didn't have a clue what to say to her friend. Stopping short outside of the feral's room, Emma leant her head against the cool wooden surface of the door, knowing that Shalimar could probably tell she was there, but not too bothered. Emma raised her left hand to her lips which still had a slight tingling sensation. After a couple of deep breaths Emma knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for Shalimar to beckon her inwards.

"Em, go away. I really don't want to talk about this right now," Shalimar called out from her position on the bed.

"No, that's not going to happen. I'm not leaving until we have spoken about this,"

"Well you're going to be waiting a long time Emma," The feral said impatiently.

"Shal, you can't just kiss someone out of the blue and expect them to forget about it," Emma tried to reason.

"Just leave it Em please," Shalimar pleaded before turning up her CD enough to get the message across to the psionic outside her door.

Emma sighed at the stubbornness of the feral and sat herself against the door, prepared to wait as long as it took. Shalimar however growled in agitation at the persistence of her red headed friend.

After roughly 20 minutes, Shalimar had decided that enough was enough and therefore decided to get it over with. Opening her door roughly, Emma fell backwards landing at her feet. Shalimar looked down upon the red head with a look of confusion and bewilderment.

"Em? What the?"

"Oh hey Shal, you finally decided to open up,"

"Yeah I guess, come in why don't you," Shalimar replied almost sarcastically as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Give us a hand up," Emma asked, extending one hand which was met by one of the Shalimar's helping her to her feet, before leading them into the room fully. Shalimar sat herself back down on her bed, followed by Emma, who sat directly in front of her, maintaining eye-contact.

"Why did you run from me?" Emma asked straight out, causing Shalimar to become slightly uneasy.

"I uh guess I was umm well I guess I was scared," Shalimar spoke the last word barely audible for Emma to hear.

"Scared? Of me?" Emma asked getting more confused by the second.

"I wasn't scared of you, I was scared of me, of what I had let myself in for,"

"What had you let yourself in for?" Emma pushed gently, wanting to help and understand her friend.

"Rejection, being hurt. Em I'm so sorry for kissing you, I know I shouldn't have but…" Shalimar trailed off, hanging her head in embarrassment.

Emma took Shal's chin in her thumb and index finger, raising it slightly to regain eye-contact. "Shalimar Fox I would never do anything to hurt you well at least not intentionally. As for rejecting you, well you kissed me then scarpered before I could get a word in edgeways. I'm not that bad a kisser am I?" Emma asked playfully.

"Em you're an amazing kisser, honestly. Emma this wont ruin our friendship will it?"

"No way, you don't get rid of me that easily," Emma nudged Shal gently, before pulling her into a hug. Neither one wanting to let go, as they felt comfort replace the earlier tension.

"Shal are you gay?" Emma asked once they had parted.

"Yeah, through and through, does that bother you?" Shalimar answered seeing a hurt look flicker through the blue orbs.

"Not in the slightest, I'm sorry I never told you before, it's just I didn't know how exactly to raise the topic in conversation. You're straight right?"

"Well I always thought I was, but then again my parents were rather open minded, which I guess made me become open minded. As they say, 'never say never'," Emma stated matter of fact, in a flirtatious tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, you have never been with another woman?" Shalimar enquired.

"Well not fully, I experimented slightly when I was younger but never went all the way,"

"Emma, would you like to have dinner with me tonight, you know as um a sort of um date? That is if you would like to," Shalimar asked nervously.

"Shal honey, I don't want to rush into anything. This happened all of a sudden, I'm still trying to get my head around it all, if anything is to happen between us, I need us to take it slow,"

"Emma I would do anything for you, I would never pressure you or rush you into anything that you didn't feel comfortable with,"

"Thanks, so if that dinner invitations still open, I'd like to accept," Emma smiled; causing the feral's stomach to do back flips.

"Great, how do you feel about us just getting a take-away in, and maybe a DVD?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Emma said reaching over and placing a delicate kiss on the feral's cheek, before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Shalimar sat close together on the sofa, both full from Shalimar's home made lasagne followed by a rich chocolate torte. Neither woman felt like moving very far and had decided on watching a movie from the comfort of the sofa. Shalimar, trying to be the perfect date, had allowed Emma the privilege of choosing the DVD, which happened to be something from the romantic genre, the one and only "Pride and Prejudice," something Shalimar did not like the sound of, possibly because it was too mushy for her liking and didn't contain any action, but she had willingly agreed and was now sat trying her hardest not to stare at her beautiful companion.

Trying to stifle a yawn, Shalimar turned away from Emma so as not to make it too obvious she was bored senseless. However the psionic wasn't easily fooled, she had realised that Shalimar wouldn't like the film but had wanted to make the evening slightly more romantic as well as hoping to catch the feral checking her out, still finding it rather flattering to think that her best friend had a crush on her.

The more Emma thought about it, the more she realised that she had always felt incredibly strongly for her friend, but that had always been pushed out of her mind. Emma was also recollected certain little details which had never meant much to her, always being dismissed as innocent fun. Such as when she and Shal would work out together and the way they sometimes landed on top of the other on the ground, Emma had always liked it, feeling content in the feral's warm embrace. There were also times when Emma would catch a glimpse of the attractive blonde changing, seeing her toned abs, shoulders and arms made her pulse race, something Emma always thought was due to admiration for her friend.

Snapping out of her reverie, Emma decided to put Shalimar out of her misery. "Shal honey, if your bored we can do something more to your liking if you want?"

"Huh? Umm no I'm fine, it's a great movie," Shalimar lied, not fooling the psionic.

"Shal, psionic, remember? Plus you have been staring at me and trying not to yawn for the past…" Emma glanced towards the DVD player, checking the amount of time elapsed. "38 minutes,"

"Sorry, I didn't want to stop you from enjoying it," Shal blushed lightly.

"Hey, hey, you deserve to enjoy this just as much as I do. Tonight is about us, not just you or me, but the both of us,"

"Well I really don't know what to say,"

"That would be a first then," Emma teased lightly, chuckling as the feral playfully slapped her arm.

Emma and Shalimar had abandoned the movie and had instead had gotten into a play fight, cushions had been thrown all over the room as each tried to get the other. Emma hiding behind the sofa and Shalimar behind the over turned coffee table. Being the predator that she was, Shalimar crawled as quietly as possible in the direction of Emma, she could smell the tantalizing scent of fear mingled with adrenaline and also something else…. Arousal. The sexual tension in the room was phenomenal, it was practically palpable. Finally reaching her destination, her prey still unaware, the feral pounced over the sofa, pinning the red head to the floor.

Emma lay pinned beneath the feral, the panic and shock subsiding slightly at having been ambushed. Staring up into Shalimar's soft mocha coloured eyes, Emma had to fight the growing urge to kiss the woman right there and then, loving the feel of the warm flesh upon hers, which had a slight film of perspiration covering it after their playfulness.

Shalimar was transfixed with watching the younger woman's chest rise and fall as she breathed, loving the way her breasts also raised gently, almost beautifully. If only I were a that shirt upon that body," Shalimar thought, remembering the famous line from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet,' although altering it to fit her situation better. Without thinking about it a second longer Shalimar reached down almost tentatively and grazed the small mound beneath her, hearing Emma emit a soft moan, causing the cat inside her to awaken fully.

Unable to stop herself any longer, Emma used a move that Shalimar had taught her only a few days ago in training, and flipped them over so that she was now atop the blonde, finally being able to succumb to her desire she leaned in quickly, capturing the caught off guard feral's lips with her own, kissing her passionately, almost hungrily such was her need. Needing more contact Emma pushed herself into the feral, moulding their bodies as though they were two pieces of the same jig-saw puzzle. Hands began to frantically roam over the new and exciting territory, exploring as if there was no tomorrow.

As the heat intensified between them, the fire raging even more fuelled by their passion. Shalimar regained control of the situation, reversing their positions before standing up, extending a hand to the flushed younger woman, both of their clothing dishevelled but neither caring, as Emma stood, their hands still entwined both glanced into the others eyes, seeing their own lust reciprocated.

"Em honey, you sure you want this? I mean are you sure you're ready?" Shalimar asked needing to be certain that Emma wanted it as much as she did.

"Positive, I want you so much Shalimar Fox," Emma said reiterating her sentiments with a kiss before leading them along the halls of Sanctuary towards Shalimar's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Also, my apologies for any errors or inconsistencies. Ok my first attempt at some intimacy, be gentle on me ;) Not sure whether I should finish after this chapter, it seems like an alright place to end, but opinions are much appreciated **

Once inside the confines of Shalimar's bedroom, the eager feral pinned the young psionic up against the door, closing it in the process. Resuming their kissing as hands once again sought the soft, warm flesh beneath their clothing. Both women needing the contact, needing to feel the other's body responding to their touch.

Shalimar moved her mouth from Emma's, placing a trail of soft kisses across the red heads jaw, down her neck towards her collarbone, where she began to alternate between gently nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Meanwhile Shalimar's hands began gently to gently caress Emma's lower back, easing the younger woman's nervousness. Slowly running her hands the length of the woman's back, Shalimar realised that it was probably a good time to move them over to a more comfortable place.

"Em honey, you're still sure you want this?" Shalimar asked again, not wanting Emma to regret anything that happened between them.

Emma pushed the feral back a step, moving herself away from the door, so she was able to just stand with her arms around the feral's waist, looking into her soft brown eyes, before she answered her.

"Shal, there's no chance in hell that I would want this to stop. I'm totally aware of the situation, ok so I may umm, may not be very…experienced" Emma whispered the last word, her cheeks burning slightly with embarrassment.

"Hey that really doesn't matter to me; I just want this to be special for you. I love you Em," Shalimar said silencing the woman before her, now feeling herself burn red slightly at realising what she had just said. "Crap, I'm sorry, that just slipped out,"

"Ssh, it will be special because I'll be making love with you, hang on did you just say…" Emma trailed off, realisation hitting her like a tonne of bricks, momentarily stunning into silence. "Wow that was slightly unexpected. Shal I don't know what to say,"

"Then don't say anything, kiss me Emma," Shalimar stated, not wanting to hear Emma utter the three ever so important little words if she didn't really mean them.

As if on cue, Emma kissed the blonde, stepping further into her personal space, forcing her to take a step backwards, until Shalimar had backed into the bed. Emma pushed her gently, her hands guiding the older woman down onto the soft bed beneath. Her own body sliding down on top as Shalimar's arms ensconced her small waist. Emma allowed her own hands the luxury of sliding up under Shalimar's top, gliding over the ripples of muscles beneath her fingers, eliciting a soft growl of approval from the aroused feral.

Shalimar once again taking the initiative rolled them both over so that she was now atop the red head. Taking it one step further she removed her top, revealing her naked torso and delighting in Emma's widening eyes. Emma's hands reached out to touch the now exposed breasts before her, cupping them gently, revelling in their softness. Her thumb gently glided over a nipple which hardened almost instantaneously. Craning her neck Emma leant in to place a kiss on each breast in turn.

Shalimar moaned at the feel of the woman's silky lips upon her breasts, feeding the already blazing fire within her. Reaching for the red heads shirt, she carefully undid each button, not wanting to give a bad impression, however much she just wanted to rip the obstructive garment from the undoubtedly beautiful body encased within. Finally undoing the last button, Shal eased the shirt over Emma's shoulders, kissing each new bit of exposed flesh, until the shirt had slid off her arms entirely, ready to be discarded to the awaiting floor, where her own top lay.

Kissing Emma deeply once more, Shalimar started work on the clasp of Emma's bra, but not before she had teased the nipples through the delicate, pink silk. Finally freeing the perfectly formed mounds, Shalimar gazed down in pure happiness, never having laid her eyes on anything more truly perfect. In actual fact, Emma was perfect personified in Shalimar's opinion. Pulling her eyes away to meet Emma's own she noticed the smile upon the younger woman's lips, a smile that melted her heart.

"I'm one lucky woman Ems," Shalimar smiled back, although she was sure, her own smile could never be brighter than her Emma's which seemed to light up the entire room.

"Come here," Emma spoke huskily, turning the feral on even more as their lips once again crashed together. Two pairs of hands now ran free over naked torsos, until Emma's hand snaked further down Shalimar's body, to the waistline of her tight fitting jeans, giving Shal permission to continue.

Shalimar wasting no time at all got the hint and helped Emma with the button on her jeans and zip, before climbing off of the younger woman's body so that she could remove the article of clothing, also discarding them. Returning herself back to the body she was already missing, Shalimar aided Emma with removing her little black mini skirt, watching intriguingly as Emma's hips wiggled slightly as it was removed. Revealing the fact that she was not wearing any underwear. Licking her lips in anticipation, Shalimar stood once again in complete awe of the temple before her, one she intended to worship for the rest of her life.

"You're beautiful," the feral managed to choke out as her eyes took in every little detail, from the little birthmark on the psionic's hip, to the silvery scar on her thigh.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," Emma teased lightly, trying to hide the niggling feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Shalimar kissed the red head from her feet to her mouth, before going back down to her belly button, which she teased with her tongue, licking it. Smiling into the flesh as her delicate feral hearing picked up the barely audible moan Emma had tried to suppress. Kissing further downwards until she was at her destination, she placed one final kiss on the throbbing centre, taking in the sweet almost heady scent, savouring the moment before taking the plunge, delving her tongue inside, hearing the psionic's gasp at her entrance.

Emma entangled her lean fingers in the feral's long golden hair. Unable to take much more of the feral's teasing tongue, which was extremely experienced. Moaning freely now, totally liberated and free of her inhibitions as she trusted the feral implicitly, Emma bucked the hips in rhythm with the feral.

Shalimar swiftly removed her tongue, replacing it with two fingers, quickly followed by a third, raising the rhythm to push the psionic over the edge into ecstasy; however Emma had her own ideas. Emma had connected their minds using her powers, therefore as she sailed into oblivion, so did the feral.

The two lovers lay entwined, their bodies glistening in the after glow of their love making. As their breathing evened out, Emma spoke softly as her finger traced overlapping circles on the feral's abdomen.

"I love you," there she had said it and meant it; Emma DeLauro had admitted she was in love with her best friend.

"Really?" Shalimar queried.

"Yes, I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Oh and in case you were wondering, being a psionic made us able to come together," Emma explained, lifting her head from her lovers shoulder, gazing into loving eyes.

"Well I guess I'm lucky you're a psionic," Shalimar smiled, before kissing her lover tenderly. "Oh and by the way, I love you too," Shalimar finished, allowing Emma to re-settle on her shoulder. Both young lovers drifted off into a blissful sleep, contentment shining through every pore.


End file.
